glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Stop! In The Name Of Love/Free Your Mind
Stop! In The Name Of Love/Free Your Mind es una canción presentada en el episodio Never Been Kissed. Es un mash-up entre dos canciones: la primera es Stop! In The Name Of Love (Traducido como Detente en el Nombre del Amor) de The Supremes y la segunda es Free Your Mind (Traducido como Libera tu Mente) de En Vogue. Esta canción es interpretada por los varones de New Directions al competir contra las chicas, y se la dedican a Shannon Beiste para pedirle disculpas por haberla discriminado intencionalmente. Letra Finn y Puck con New Direction Boys: Here we go! Finn con New Direction Boys: Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart (Free your mind) Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart Think it over Artie: I wear tight clothing, high heeled shoes It doesn't mean that I'm a prostitute no, no Puck: I like rap music, wear hip hop clothes. That doesn't mean that I'm out sellin' dope, no no, no Finn: Before you can read me you gotta Learn how to see me, I said Finn con New Direction Boys: Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart (Free your mind) Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart Think it over Puck con New Direction Boys: Free your mind and the rest will follow (Finn: think it over) Be color blind, don't be so shallow Sam: I've known of your, your secluded nights I've even seen her maybe once or twice But is her sweet expression Worth more than my love and affection? Finn: Before you can read me you gotta Learn how to see me, I said Finn con New Direction Boys: Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart (Artie: Can't stop! Can't stop!) Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart (Artie: Before you break my heart and stop!) Think it over Puck con New Direction Boys: Free your mind and the rest will follow Be color blind, don't be so shallow (Finn: Think it over) Free your mind and the rest will follow Be color blind, don't be so shallow (Artie: Don't break my, don't break my heart) New Direction Boys: Stop! Stop! (Artie: In the name of love) Free your mind (Stop!) Free your mind (Stop!) Artie: Oh free your mind Finn: Before you can read me you gotta Learn how to see me, I said Finn con New Direction Boys: Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart (Artie: Before you break my heart) Puck con New Direction Boys: Free your mind Finn con New Direction Boys: Stop! In the name of love (Artie: In the name) Before you break my heart (Artie: Of love) Puck con New Direction Boys: Free your mind and the rest will follow (Finn: Stop! In the name of love) (Artie: Oh free your mind) Be color blind, don't be so shallow (Finn: Before you break my heart) (Artie: You got to be!) Free your mind and the rest will follow (Finn: Stop! In the name of love) (Artie: Wo, oh oh!) Be color blind, don't be so shallow (Finn: Before you break my heart) (Artie: Don't break my, don't break my heart) Finn con New Direction Boys: Stop! In the name of love, (Artie: You got to stop it, you got to stop) Before you break my heart (Artie: Don't break my heart) (Puck: 'Free your mind) Stop! In the name of love, ('Artie: Stop! Stop!) before you break my heart New Direction Boys: Oh think it over Puck con New Direction Boys: Free your mind Finn y Artie con New Direction Boys: and the rest will stop! Curiosidades * Stop in the name of love es la unica cancion de The Supremes que no es interpretada por Quinn.